


Idle Town

by sashimiontoast



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: 'boy next door', Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Neighbourhood AU, Pining, distant relationships, how to tag, jae is whipped, jaepil, soft, wonpil is unaware
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimiontoast/pseuds/sashimiontoast
Summary: Jae's hometown has always been dull. Lonely and repetitive, every day is the same.Things change when a boy comes to town one day, and Jae finds himself falling...But nothing ever stays.





	1. Sun

Jae was kicked out of his house again. His mother insisted that he was playing video games all day and needed to go outside and get ‘fresh air’. Jae snorted and said “This town is polluted anyways.”

 

His mother dragged him out.

 

Jae sighed. It was a hot summer’s afternoon, and the skin was boiling his skin. He could barely see without the sun attacking his eyes. He felt like he was sweating gallons even if he wore a light half sleeved T-shirt and shorts. 

The neighbourhood was dead quiet as usual, the only noises coming from the birds and the distant city life.

The road was like burning coal and the air was humid and stuffy. Jae groaned in annoyance as he walked aimlessly, swatting every fly that came near him.

 

He hated summer.

 

He walked half a block and decided that this really was not fresh air. In fact he was suffocating in the heat.

He was about to turn around when he saw a  bright red car.

 

A car… in this street? _Hectic_.

 

He covered the sun with his hand and watched as the car parked by a house, not too far away from his.

 

The driver got out, along with the woman beside him. They looked like typical parents, middle aged and that hint of anxiety always on their faces. They began to lift up the trunk and unload suitcases and bags…

 

Jae squinted. Someone hesitantly got out of the backseat. 

 

His eyes widened

 

_ An angel…? _

 

He wanted to slap himself for the embarrassing thought.

 

The boy had chestnut brown hair and dark doe eyes. His hair was ruffled from the long car ride. He wore simple casual clothes, and he looked like he had just woken up. His skin looked soft and resembled caramel, when hitting the sunlight.

 

He got out and stretched, yawning.

 

Jae looked away. He seemed like a creep just standing there watching strangers.

 

 

Jae was about to leave but snuck a quick glance at the cute boy one more time.

 

And his heart almost stopped when he was looking right back at him.

 

They kind of just stood there looking at each other from afar. 

 

The boy finally waved subtly.

 

Jae raised his hand yet couldn’t get it to wave back.

 

Then the boy _smiled_.

 

 

_ And Jae ran. _

 

 


	2. Running to You

The next day Jae didnt even turn on the TV.

 

“Jae! J-“ his mother stopped when she saw the living room empty. 

 

“Mom-“ Jae was putting on his sneakers at the front door. “I’m going out okay?” he walked out into the scorching heat.

 

And his mother thought she was hallucinating. 

 

* * *

 

 

Jae ran but he didnt know why he was running. He didnt know where exactly he was going but he knew where he wanted to go… but at the same time he knew he wouldn’t have the courage to go where his heart urged him to head…

 

Jae ran anyways, sweating. He swore. _Why was he running?_

 

He halted to a stop slowly, and caught his breath, holding onto his knees. 

 

“Hey.” 

A voice greeted him. Jae decided he like the sound.

 

“Hey.” he repeated. “Why are you running in this heat, you madman.” 

 

Jae looked up and almost screamed. It was the boy.

 

“H-hi.” 

 

“Hello.” He smiled.

 

Shit.

 

“You’re sweating buckets.”

 

Jae laughed awkwardly, still trying to catch his breath.

 

A thick silence filled the air, and Jae swatted a fly subconsciously.

 

“So I think…I think this is the part where I ask you for your name.”

 

“Oh. Right.” Jae stood up properly and cleared his throat. “I’m Jae.”

 

“J? Like the letter?” he asked.

 

“No. J-A-E.”

 

“Oh. I’ve never heard of that.” he smiled. _God. Stop smiling_ Jae half pleaded.

 

“I’m Wonpil by the way.” He held out his hand. “I’m staying here for the summer.”

 

Jae took his hand and realised his were sweaty and almost cringed. Wonpil’s hands, however, were as soft as they looked.

 

“Wonpil.” Jae repeated, and decided he liked the way it sounded. “Wonpil.”

 

“That’s me.” he snickered.

 

Jae smiled.

 

“Do you wanna go somewhere where we aren’t getting boiled alive?” Wonpil said. “Unless you wanna keep running…”

 

“No. I mean yeah-“ Jae mentally kicked himself. “I-Im done running…”

 

“Cool. Lets go to my place then?” he started. “Not really my place- just like my temporary place.”

 

“Cool.” Jae said.

 

“Cool.”

 

 

They walked towards the house.

 

“You’re only hanging out with me because theres no one else here who's younger than 30 huh?” Jae asked.

 

“Um. Yes and no.” Wonpil started. “I mean yeah. Because I personally don’t wanna sit around and hang out with my parents all day.” his face twisted in disgust.

 

“But I also wanted to hang out with you because you seem interesting.”

 

“How do you know that?” Jae raised an eyebrow.

 

“Because. You run in this weather when people can’t even walk without dropping to the floor. It’s different.” he looked at him,his dark eyes piercing. “ _You’re_ different.”

 

Jae's heart skipped a beat and wanted to run with his tail between his legs again.

 

“Thanks. I think.” he mumbled. “Also there was a reason why I was running.”

 

“Oh really? I’d like to know.”

 

“I was running to you.” Jae spilled and wanted to sink into the ground immediately.

 

Wonpil’s eyes crinkled up in a smile.

 

“What a coincidence. I drove all the way here to see you too."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rlly enjoy writing this

**Author's Note:**

> this fic idea was inspired by @sunraysope from twitter!!!
> 
>  
> 
> hope u all enjoyed and hope you come back for more!
> 
> pls leave a kudos and some nice comments...!
> 
>  
> 
> also follow me on twt: @ultpjaeh


End file.
